Hetalia Oneshots
by OneofcompleteCHAOS
Summary: These are my Hetalia Oneshots. they range from, what I consider K to T with a maybe M, which I will place a warning on, or two if I ever actually finish the freaking story. Pairings are different depending on what I felt like writing or there could be no pairs at all. Hope you enjoy. Summery and rating are inside w/ the story. I honestly don't know what genre this is...
1. Norway's Cross

CHAOS: I know I should be working on my other stories-

Mizuki: You think?

Ren:*hits Mizuki*Let her finish.

CHAOS: Any way, I have severe writers block for all of the fandoms except for Hetalia as I haven't had access to the net for a month of two and the only things I've been able to access where at school and it's all Hetalia so yeah. Any way I made this new story thing, it's going to be on complete just for reference since it's ALL oneshots, and I'll update sporadically.

Ren:*sarcastically*And today's lucky country is*a drum roll is heard in the background*NORWAY!

Norway:*suddenly apears*What the-?

Mizuki: Run. Run for your life.

CHAOS: TOO LATE! DISCLAIMER WOLF-BOY!

Mizuki:*sighs*OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Hetalia-Axis Powers.

Norway: I am still confused as to how I got here...

Summery: This is literally how I think Norway got his cross. I might do something later dictating how. I don't know. Rating: K

~*~!~*~!~**Norway's Cross**~*~!~*~!~

No one knew how or when Norway got his cross, though there were plenty of theories out there. Some of the nations thought it was something he got from his Viking days, some thought that it had some spiritual connection to the cold blonde (they all had one after all), and some-mostly the Nordics-thought that he was simply born with it.

Another thing about the cross that intrigued everyone, was the fact that if you tried to touch it, no matter if you were close to him or what he was doing, you would have a rather sharp knife at your neck. It also was interesting to them in the fact that he never took it off and you never saw him without it. So when, at the Nordics family gathering, he came into the room without it on, the four were shocked.

"Why are you staring at me?" Norway asked.

"Um, you aren't wearing your cross…" Denmark said, trying to figure out why he wasn't wearing it.

"I can't find it. It probably fell off the table in the night," Norway stated, grabbing some cereal for his breakfast.

Norway looked different without the clip in his hair. Instead of being back, the other half of his bangs was a loud to fall in front of his eyes and covered his ear. He still had the curl floating next to his head but it was a bit harder to spot when you weren't looking for it directly.

This happened for the next several days and by the third day, they could tell that Norway was getting jumpy no matter what he said. Denmark was the first to say anything.

"Hey, Norge, you sure that you don't want to look for your clip? We'll help you look for it," he offered as the Norwegian jumped.

"No, I'm sure that it will turn up soon," Norway stated, looking around the room anxiously.

The other four looked at each other with worry in their eyes, Norway was starting to scare them with how he was acting.

Iceland walked down the hall to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack of licorice when he heard something coming from Norway's room. He knocked on the door, "Hey are you alright, Nor?"

"I'm fine, Island, don't worry," Norway's voice said through the door. Iceland frowned, Norway hardly ever said something to him without calling him little brother, 'Just why is he so worried about that cross?'

Iceland went and got his licorice and walked back through the hall. He paused at Norway's door to listen and see if he was still up and heard him muttering to himself in Norwegian. Figuring that he could at least try to get Norway to get to sleep, Iceland opened the door and his eyes widened. The room was completely destroyed and Norway was sitting in the middle of the room with his head between his knees.

"Nor."

Norway's head snapped up and Iceland noticed the circles under his eyes for the first time. "What are you doing in here, Island?"

"You need to get to sleep, Norway, you look exhausted and need to stop worrying about that cross," Iceland said, trying to drag the older to the bed that had the bedding completely disheveled and scattered.

"No I have to find it. I can't lose it," Norway said pulling his arm back and shaking his head.

"Then let me help because you're starting to scare me."

Norway looked up at Iceland and nodded slowly as he let his arm go. The two looked around the room again, this time placing everything back where it belonged.

After searching through most of the room all that remained was a pile of bed sheets and the bed itself. Iceland handed a sheet to Norway to look through it as he searched through another. All of the sheets were taken out of the pile and folded in a stack at the foot of the bed. Norway sat on the bed and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"I really lost it," he murmured into his legs.

Iceland watched him, "Nor it can't be lost completely. It has to be here somewhere since you had it the day before you lost it."

Norway nodded but didn't lift his head from his knees. Iceland looked down at the ground and blinked, he could have sworn that he just saw a sparkle come from under the bed. Iceland knelt down by the bed and felt under the bed. His hand came into contact with an object that felt a lot like a cross. He pulled it out from under the bed and looked at the cross that had caused so much panic in the older nation.

"Nor, I found it."

Norway's head snapped up from his knees and he reached for the cross and held it in his hands as tears ran down from his eyes.

"Norway, why is that cross so important to you?" Iceland asked, sitting next to the other on the bed.

Norway was quite for several moments, "Because she gave it to me."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Scandinavia. She found me when I was just a new country and completely alone. She showed up and gave me clothes and before she left, she gave me this cross as her promise to return." Norway rubbed his eyes to try and stop the tears but they kept coming, "She never did return and I guess I keep it as a hope that she will return one day."

Iceland rubbed his brother's back as he cried, unable to think of anything else to do. How would he have felt if Norway hadn't kept his promise to return when he got indolence from Denmark? Iceland didn't know and he didn't want to know now.

The next day, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark were relieved to see that Norway had returned to semi-normal and had the cross back in his hair, though they did wonder why Iceland was calling Norway 'Big Brother' of his own free will…

~*~!~*~!~Oh how the world has fallen when line breaks aren't here~*~!~*~!~

CHAOS: This was a completely random thing that popped into my mind some time ago.

Norway:*looking around room*Why am I here?

Mizuki:*pats Norway's back*It's too late. She wasn't kidding about that.

Ren: R&amp;R.


	2. America's Reason

CHAOS: Second oneshot and it is completely random.

Ren: And the winner for this on is America!

America:*apears eating a hot dog*Wha-?

CHAOS: I don't own Hetalia or the characters. please enjoy this peice of randomness.

~!~!~!~!~America's Reason~!~!~!~!~

America always fought in his wars. Whenever his people declared war on another nation, he would always fight at least once and wouldn't stop trying to go over until he had fought in a battle. None of the countries knew why he did this, and some even held this against him since it meant that he killed some of their people himself, but all of them wanted to know why he did.

Whenever one of the nations asked why he fought in his people's wars, he would answer with the same statement he always gave, "Because I'm the hero!"

All of the nations who heard this answer questioned it in their heads, if he was truly a hero, why was he killing their people? Why was he fighting these wars?

What they didn't know was that America did have a reason to fight in the wars. He thought that if he could fight, the wars would never be as bad as they could have been if he hadn't. He thought that the wars might stop if he could fight in them.

America wanted to know what his people were going through as they fought, as they died for the country they loved. He wanted to fight alongside those who were willing to defend their country to protect those that couldn't. He wanted to make sure that both sides soldiers and people were remembered and honored.

Yes, none of the nations knew why America fought with his people since they themselves rarely did, but if they knew, well, they may just change their view of him but that may never happen.

~!~!~!~!~End Oneshot~!~!~!~!~

CHAOS: Yeah this was random. I blame the song I was listening to when I wrote it and would put the buggin name here but I forgot what it was.

America: What does this do?*points to a random button*

Ren: Don't touch-

~!~We are sorry. Your show got interrupted due to unknown reasons. We are working on fixing it right now.~!~


	3. Norway and Iceland

CHAOS: This was written because I wanted some fluffy Norway and Iceland but couldn't find a story I liked. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: ONeofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Hetalia Axis-Powers, just the idea for the oneshot.

Summary: Basically just brotherly fluff between Norway and Iceland. Could be in the same world as Norway's Cross but that's up for you to decide. Rating: K

~!~!~Norway and Iceland~!~!~

Every country knew that Norway and Iceland were constantly at grabs about the fact Norway wanted Iceland to call him 'Big Brother' and Iceland didn't want to and that there was almost always going to be a fight between them. None of them knew why Iceland didn't just call Norway his brother and get him to leave him alone, but none of them tried to convince him to do something that he didn't want to.

Now, if any of them were able to spy into the Icelandic's home when Norway would visit, they would have quite a shock.

Iceland and Norway, when alone, acted much more like brothers who care for each other. Norway would cook food and help Iceland with his work. Iceland would talk with Norway and randomly hug him at times and called him brother some of the time. True, they had their faults just as any family did but they made up for it with the love they showed each other when they were alone and away from the eyes of the world.

~!~!~The line break still isn't there~!~!~

CHAOS: Tell me what you think and I hope you liked the little bit of fluff! ^.^


	4. Secret of the Gemini

CHAOS: New oneshot!

Summary: The countries are all born as twins but unless in a rare case, one of the twins is destroyed. This is the story of one of those twins.

Ren: This one stars*dramatic pause*Japan and 2p Japan! As well as a mention to some OCs.

~!~!~!~!~Secret of the Gemini~!~!~!~!~

All of the countries were born as twins. They all had a twin when they were first created, but the twin that was deemed a pour fit to the world's ways was destroyed not long after. The only case that was strange was with the north American twins; Canada and America were twins, but when France and England both settled there, Canada took the upper part and America the lower.

'I guess that is why they don't expect a set of twins to stay', I muse as I sit next to Greece who is sleeping again.

'Hey Kiku, what would happen if I ripped out this annoyance's tongue?' a voice asks in my head.

'Kuro, you better not or else I will let you babysit Ren-chan and Mizuki-kun at the same time,' I tell Kuro.

He states an affirmation that he won't go through with it and leaves me to focus once more on the meeting that isn't very interesting either way. The meeting ends after a few more hours of listening to countries fight with each other and I go back to the hotel that I stayed in for the meeting in Italy and pack up to catch the flight that will take me back to my home.

I sit in the seat and watch the changing landscape under the plane as I think of all of the stuff that was decided on at the meeting, granted it wasn't much but they had decided on a few things. My thoughts trail away from the meeting and to thoughts of home as I get closer and closer. The plane finally lands and I get off. I make my way over to the entrance to the main part of the airport to grab my stuff and spot a head of hair that is very familiar.

"Kuro, you didn't have to stay up to get me home," I state as I walk up to him.

"Well, it was either me or Charlotte, and she has a drunk Ren on her hands right now," Kuro states, stuffing his hands into the pockets of the sweats he's wearing, hey, comfort came before appearance when you were staying at home for most of the time.

I laugh slightly and walk to the luggage pickup with him asking questions about the meeting and me answering them. Kuro drives back to the house that we have lived in since we got independence from China.

I immediately make my way to the bedroom and don't even bother changing what I'm wearing other than throwing off my shirt and tie before I flop onto the bed and close my eyes to go to sleep. I hear the door open and Kuro walks into the room. He takes the time to change into his pajamas and climbing into the bed as well. Kuro puts an arm over me and I move closer to him. 'Yeah,' I think as sleep takes over me, 'being born under the Gemini was the best thing to have been born under.'

The Gemini lets the countries twins live in peace without fear of being split. The Italys weren't born together, rather split and the twins still had a disappearance; Canada and America were supposed to be the twins but were separated before one could disappear; Kuro and I are the same country, born at the same time, we are the twins that were born when the first people came here, under the Gemini and as I sleep here next Kuro, I wouldn't have it any other way.

~!~!~!~!~End story~!~!~!~!~

CHAOS: Danke for reading. Please review.


	5. Norway is Sick a bit of IceNor

CHAOS: Yes~ first pairing one...kinda.

Norway: 'Kinda'?

Ren: Secret of the Gemini could have been taken as a brotherly one or a romantic one.

**DISCLAIMER**: Do you think I own Hetalia? Wait, don't answer that. _I don't own these in any way shape or form!_

~!~!~Norway is Sick and a bit or IceNor on the side~!~!~

Iceland looked over at Norway who was staring at the wall, again. He waved a hand in front of the older's face and Norway jumped.

"Nore, you don't look well, maybe you should go to bed," Iceland told the other who shook his head.

"I came here to visit and I'm not sick," Norway stated.

Iceland huffed, "And you wonder why I don't bend to people's rules easily. You look like your about to fall over any second now and I don't want to lug you upstairs." 'Oh, you would,' a voice in Iceland's head argued. 'Shut it, not the way I meant.'

Norway looked at Iceland and nodded, standing from the couch, and nearly falling flat on his face. Iceland sighed and grabbed Norway's arm, putting it over his shoulders and helping the other up the stairs and to the room he was staying in. Norway got onto the bed and was out almost before his head hit the pillow. Iceland looked at Norway for a moment before pulling the blankets over him and walking out of the room.

'He had better be alright, or I'm killing him,' Iceland thought as he got ready for bed.

The next morning, Iceland made breakfast, something for himself and Norway that should go down well if he was still feeling crummy, and walked to the room that Norway was sleeping in. He looked at Norway and noticed that he was still asleep. Iceland placed the try down on the bedside table and shook Norway's shoulder, "Norge, you have to wake up and eat."

Norway's eyes opened a little and looked at Iceland, "Hva?"

"You have to eat, Norge," Iceland told him, handing the tray over.

"Danmark, hvorfor er du her? Jeg trodde jeg var hjemme," Norway stated, taking the tray.

Iceland blinked, did Norway really think that he was Denmark? He shook his head, figuring that Norway had a fever and was delirious, "I live here Norge."

Norway looked at the tray and started to eat the food. Iceland watched him to make sure that he wouldn't choke and when Norway was done, took the tray from the room to clean the dishes and try to figure out what he should do.

The day was uneventful with Iceland making sure that Norway had enough to drink and ate what he could and Norway sleeping unless Iceland was in the room.

Iceland carried the soup that he had been making for dinner up to the room, hoping that Norway would be up this time. He pushed open the door and saw Norway sitting up on the bed and staring at the bed sheets.

"Norge, I have some soup for you. Are you feeling better?" Iceland asked, placing the tray in front of Norway.

Norway looked at him with a flushed face due to the fever and picked up the spoon with a shaking hand. Iceland grabbed the spoon and sat on the bed, "You're going to hurt yourself if you eat right now."

Norway looked at him with confusion as Iceland brought the spoon up to his mouth until the spoon was pressed against his lips. Norway opened his mouth and ate the spoonful of soup that Iceland had gotten for him. This continued until the soup was gone and Iceland got up to take the dishes to the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a moment, Norge," Iceland said, kissing the others forehead to get a guess at what temperature he had. (The temperature was pretty dang high, just so you know.)

Norway pulled Iceland's shirt and pressed his lips against Iceland's. Iceland's eyes widened and when Norway pulled away he stared at him in shock.

"Sampa Danmǫrk, ek elska íss," Norway said as he laid down, "Danmark, hvor er Island?"

"I'll get him after I call Finland," Iceland said, still in a daze.

Iceland took the dishes into the kitchen and gripped the sink, 'What did he say?!'

'It's probably that he loves Denmark,' the unhelpful voice in his head stated.

'Not helping,' Iceland hissed at the voice.

Iceland, after composing himself, grabbed the phone from its cradle and dialed Finland's number. He waited for the other line to stop ringing, hoping that it would be Finland who picked up since there had been times that Sweden, Norway, Denmark, or even himself had answered.

"Hello, Iceland, what do you need?" Finland's voice asked making Iceland sigh in relief.

"Hi, Fin, I really need to talk to you about something," Iceland sighed.

"What is it?" Finland asked.

"Nor kissed me," Iceland said bluntly, knowing that he could tell Finland who knew of his feelings for his older brother.

"That's great so why do you sound like you just found that he was dating someone?" Finland questioned. "I would have thought that you would be jumping up and down in excitement."

"The thing is, he is sick right now so I'm taking care of him and he's delirious," Iceland took a deep breathe, "And he thinks that I'm Denmark."

"Oh, that is a big problem. Sealand get down from that ladder! Did Norway do anything else, or was it just the kiss?"

"He said something after he pulled away, but I have no idea what he said."

"What was it? And it doesn't have to be perfect, just a rough try at what he said."

"It was something like 'Sampa Danmǫrk, ek elska íss'. I can guess that one of the words means Denmark, but I'm at a loss for the other ones.'

Finland was silent on the other side of the line for some time, long enough that Iceland started to worry he had lost connection to Finland (again, know to happen) before the Finn spoke, "Iceland, I know what that means, but I really shouldn't be the one to tell you what it means. Wait until Norway is feeling better and ask him what it means."

Iceland's brow furrowed, "Is it something bad?"

"That depends on how you want to look at it, for you I think you should figure it out yourself."

"Well thanks anyway Fin, you know for me being able to talk to you."

"I'm always open to a call from any of you, Iceland, it was no problem."

Iceland hung up after saying goodbye and prepared himself to go back to Norway's room. Iceland opened the door and looked in cautiously, "Nor? Are you alright?"

Soft snoring from the bed told him that Norway was sleeping and Iceland entered the room quietly to garb the empty glass from the nightstand to take to the kitchen before reentering and sitting next to the bed to watch Norway through the night.

When Norway woke up the next day, the first thing that he noticed was that someone was sleeping at the edge of the bed. The second was that he felt like he had just lifted fifty pounds and ran twenty miles in under two hours.

'Ice was right, I don't feel that well,' Norway thought to himself, looking down at the person resting at the edge of the bed and doing a double take.

Iceland was sleeping on the edge of the bed facing the head of the bed and looked absolutely adorable as his hair fell in front of his face to be blown away by his steady breathe.

As Norway stared at the Icelandic, Iceland blinked open his eyes as he woke up. He lifted his head and yawned, making Norway mentally squeal at the adorableness, and looked at Norway who looked back at him with a blank expression.

"Nor, you're up," Iceland said. "I'll go get some breakfast."

"Ice, why where you sleeping in here?" Norway asked before Iceland could leave the room.

Iceland looked at Norway and hugged him, surprising the other. When Iceland pulled away from the hug, he felt Norway's forehead, "Your fever must have broken last night. You don't remember anything from yesterday?"

Norway shook his head, all that he remembered from the day before was a blur of red, blue, white, and purple.

Iceland sighed, "That's not very surprising, you had a really high fever, high enough you were delirious. I was taking care of you. You also thought I was Denmark for some reason."

"I was?" Norway asked as he tried to not have a mental breakdown, if he thought that Iceland was Denmark, who knew what he may have done.

"Yeah, I'm still going to go and get Breakfast if you want to come downstairs," Iceland told Norway who nodded.

Norway tried to stand up and once again nearly fell. Iceland placed one of his arms around his shoulders and the two made their way down to the kitchen where Norway sat at the table and Iceland moved about the kitchen making breakfast.

"How bad was the fever?" Norway asked as Iceland placed two plates on the table.

"It was pretty bad at some points, at one point you actually scared me because you wouldn't wake up," Iceland answered.

Norway nodded and the two ate in silence. Once the meal was done, Iceland took care of the dishes and helped Norway to the living room.

"Nor, can I ask you something?" Iceland asked.

Norway looked over at Iceland and saw that he was looking down at his hands, "What is it, Is?"

"What does 'Sampa Danmǫrk, ek elska íss' mean?" Iceland asked, looking up at Norway who dropped the cup holding the tea that Iceland had made for him. "Nor?"

"Wh-where did you h-hear that?" Norway asked, 'I hope that I didn't say that. And if it was someone else, I will kill them.'

"You said it yesterday, when you thought I was Denmark. I called Finland to ask what it meant, but he said to ask you when you were feeling better," Iceland explained.

"It me-means 'stupid denmark',"Norway said, hoping that he would accept that.

"It seems like it would be longer than just 'stupid Denmark', what's the rest of it?" Iceland asked, noticing that Norway had a slight blush on his cheeks. 'Well that and the fact that you stuttered…'

Norway mumbled something low enough that Iceland couldn't hear it.

"What was that, Nor? I couldn't hear you," Iceland said, shaking his head.

Norway said the same thing, a little louder this time.

"I still can't hear you, Norway," Iceland stated, 'Was it really that bad?'

"It means 'Stupid Denmark, I love Ice'," Norway nearly shouted.

The two were quite, one from shock and the other from embarrassment. Iceland stared at Norway in shock for two reasons, one, Norway never yelled, and two, had he seriously just heard him right?

Norway fidgeted, unable to look at Iceland for fear of what he would see on his face and unable to leave since he was supposed to be visiting his brother, 'Not like it will last long.'

"Is that what it really means?" Iceland asked, finally getting his voice.

Norway nodded and he closed his eyes, waiting for Iceland to yell at him. Instead of hearing a rejection, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him toward Iceland. Norway's eyes snapped open as Iceland buried his face into Norway's hair.

Iceland held onto Norway for quite some time, not caring that he could possibly get sick, just hoping beyond hope that this wasn't a dream that he would wake up from at any moment. Norway, after realizing that Iceland wasn't going to be letting go any time soon, had relaxed and was resting his head against Iceland's chest and waited for Iceland to let him go.

"Is, are you alright?" Norway asked as he felt something damp start to fall into his hair.

"I'm fine, Nor, just happy," Iceland answered, resting his forehead against Norway's.

"You are?"

Iceland nodded and kissed Norway on the nose, "I'm happy that you told me that, even if you did think that I was Denmark at the time."

Norway nodded and yawned, tired from having an internal battle on what happened the previous day and lent against Iceland. Iceland leaned back on the couch and held onto Norway as they both fell into the land of sleep.

Over in Finland the previous day…

Finland hung up the phone and sat down in one of the chairs at the table, this was going to be interesting.

"Hey, Fin! Who was on the phone?" Denmark asked as he bounced into the room with Sweden not far behind.

"It was Iceland," Finland answered.

"Cool, what he want?" Denmark said, opening the cupboards to look in them.

"Norway kissed him."

Both Sweden and Denmark paused and looked at Finland, "That's great! I knew that Norge was going to have to do something."

Sweden nodded to agree with Denmark.

Finland shook his head, "He didn't realize he was talking to Iceland. He's sick and delirious right now. I'm pretty sure he thought he was talking to Denmark."

"What makes you think it was me?" Denmark asked, calming down as soon as Finland said that Norway was sick.

"Well, Iceland said he was calling him Danmark, and he said 'Sampa Danmǫrk, ek elska íss'," Finland explained.

"Yeah, he thinks he's talking to me," Denmark said.

"Wh't d'd y'u t'll Ic'l'nd?" Sweden asked.

"I told him to wait and ask Norway when he was better," Finland sighed.

"Guess we have to wait and see what they act like at the next meeting. Why does it have to be so far off?" Denmark whined.

Finland and Sweden sweatdropped, Denmark acted like such a child sometimes.

~!~!~End of Story~!~!~

Iceland: What is scary is that Denmark would do that.

Norway:*nods*

CHAOS: Tell me was du finden!

Mizuki: Did she just-?

Charlotte: Yes she did just speak German.


	6. Yao's Lesson

CHAOS: I promised my lil' sib' I would update this so here's a new oneshot!

Ren: Why don't you update anything else?

CHAOS: The Beginning is basically done, I just need one more chapter and The Secret Never Know is on a hiatus since I don't have any plot voices for it right now.

Ren:*rolls eyes*So don't expect updates for a bit. OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Hetalia Axis Powers, just the plot.

~!~!~!~Yao's Lesson~!~!~!~

Immortals weren't supposed to fall in love. It was impossible for them to because the other person always died. All of the immortals had experienced it at one point or another and vowed to never get that close to another mortal again.

And Yao had broken that rule once again.

The first time had been centuries ago, back before all of this technology and when women couldn't fight in wars. Yao had fallen for a woman who refused to accept the rules that society had forced onto her and she had broken every single one of them before she had been killed in battle.

After that he had chosen to not get close to any other mortal emotionally, but, as they say, every promise you make is going to be broken at one point in your life. Yao's promise broke when he ran into someone on his way to market.

"Ah, I am sorry, sir," the person said, apologizing for running into Yao.

Yao blinked and looked at the other, a Japanese man with raven locks that fell just below his chin, pale skin yet still held the obvious characteristics of being Asian, and dark brown eyes, and said, "No, it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going so I was at fault to, aru."

The other nodded and picked up his bag that had fallen when they had collided. "Why are you here, aru?" Yao asked.

"Werr, my friht was cancered and the next friht they had was in six hours. I don't rearry want to stay in the airport for that rong," the Japanese explained.

'His accent is so cuteeee!' Yao mentally squealed. A loud he said, "I could show you around the city, if you want, aru."

The other smiled slightly and nodded following Yao as he bounced down the street.

The next several hours were spent learning about each other ("So where are you going, aru?" "I'm visiting my friends over in Greece."), wandering around the city ("You really do know some out of the way places." "Yes but it has good food, aru." "Yes, it does."), and seeing things that weren't in the travel brochures ("This is amazing, Yao-san!" "I told you it would be, aru! And don't call me –san, it makes me feel old, aru.").

"Yao, this is trury amazing," Kiku said, looking over the city as the stars shined down on it.

"Yeah, I like coming here to try and forget the hard parts of life and just exist, aru," Yao stated, leaning back on his hands.

Kiku looked down at his watch and squeaked, "I have to get back to the airport, my fright reaves in an hour."

"I'll take you back and you'll be there before it leaves, aru," Yao said, standing and taking Kiku's hand.

The two made their way back through the city and to the airport. Yao walked with Kiku to the terminal and smiled at him, "Here you go, Kiku, aru."

"Thank you for showing me around, Yao, it was rearry nice of you. I wish my friends could be rike that," Kiku sighed.

"Eh? What are they like, aru?" Yao asked.

"They arways fight with each other so we never rearry get what we had praned done," Kiku explained.

"Hmm, that does seem to be annoying. Ah! Give me your phone Kiku, aru!" Yao said holding out his hand.

"My phone?" Kiku asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, I want to put my number in it so you can call me," Yao said with a smile.

Kiku handed Yao his phone and watched as he put in his number, taking it back when Yao was done, "Thank you again, Yao."

"It was no problem Kiku, aru!"

Kiku waved at Yao as he made his way to the plane and Yao waved back.

Immortals aren't supposed to fall in love with a mortal, and for good reason: Mortals will die eventually, leaving the immortal to mourn their death for eternity. Mortals can never understand the feeling that immortals go through, thinking of what will happen, not weeks or years in the future, but centuries. And Yao knows this, he knows it is bad to become close to a mortal for those reasons and more.

But as he watched Kiku walk down the terminal to the plane, he couldn't see any reason to not try this again or to try and think like the mortals did, in the present and not in the future.

~!~!~!~End~!~!~!~

CHAOS: Hope you enjoyed! I do have a story I've almost completed and am thinking of posting soon so look out for that!

Ren: Tell us what you think.

CHAOS: Oh! And sorry for the long time of no updates/activity! I've been busy/haven't had any ideas for the current stories/no motivation to upload anything!


End file.
